Amarga victoria
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Para Rin, vencer a Haruka y enterrar su pasado es más que un sueño: es una imperiosa necesidad de borrar aquellos malos recuerdos que le atormentan. Extasiado en las mieles de la victoria solo puede mirar por sobre el hombro a su contrincante, y pese a ello, saberse reflejado en esas acuosas orbes azules le hacen sentirse inmensamente desdichado y solo. RinHaru/RinTori one-sided BL


No me decidía entre "Trago amargo de victoria" y "Amarga victoria" por nombre, pero tras mucho meditarlo me decanté por el segundo. Así suena más genérico, tal como la historia misma.

Este escrito surgió tras el fatídico capítulo 7 *insertar truenos* y mi frustración frente al hecho de que Free! sea para "General audiences" así que opté por sacar mi versión más escabrosa de la historia. Free no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Kouji Ouji y su animación es responsabilidad de Kyoto Animation.

**Advertencias**: sexo oral a.k.a _mamada _y sin pairin definido. Están alertados, partidarios de una sola OTP.

A leer que a eso vinieron : )

#####

Se acercaba el torneo de la prefectura. Se acercaba el momento de saldar una deuda personal que le impedía avanzar en su cometido; y cuando se despertó esa mañana, sudando frio por el horrible recuerdo de la muerte de la persona que más admiraba: su padre, supo que no podía retrasar más su convicción.

Aunque eso le doliera solo al pensarlo. Aunque ese fino y frágil lazo de papel que le unía a Haruka se hubiese debilitado al punto de poder deshacerse con solo una gota de agua, él tenía que _destruirlo _para seguir adelante en su sueño –el de su padre– de convertirse en un Nadador Olímpico.

Respiró profundo, una bocanada de aire tan profunda como las que tomaba antes de sumergirse en una carrera, y se recordó a sí mismo que _debía hacerlo_. Se juró no volver a perder contra nadie y lo reafirmó al ver practicar al club de natación Iwatobi en la isla en donde su escuela había estado entrando también. Ya no había marcha atrás una vez que sus rivales se tomaban en serio su pedido.

Para tales fines tuvo que alejarse de Haruka y los demás, para poder enfocarse en vencerlo, y la prueba final de la eficacia o fracaso de su decisión se daría en cinco días, en el torneo.

Sólo allí vería que no estaba equivocado. Que podía demostrarles a su padre y a Haruka que el esfuerzo podía ganarle al talento nato que él no poseía pero que tanto anhelaba. Que con algo lo compensaría, como siempre había hecho.

Tembló levemente por la sensación restante del mal sueño.

–¿Matsuoka-senpai, se encuentra bien? ¿Tuvo una pesadilla?

No. No era una pesadilla…solo eran sus preocupaciones recordándole _lo que debía hacer para ganar._

* * *

–Matsuoka-senpai, ¿por qué solamente ingresó en los 100 metros libres para el torneo? Su mejor tiempo lo tiene en Estilo Mariposa

En los entrenamientos de esa tarde para la competencia de prefecturas, aún cuando todos estaban enfocados en sus propios eventos, Nittori parecía tener la suficiente audacia de notar la verdadera intención detrás de la decisión de Rin de solo participar en los 100 metros libres, cuando fácilmente podría ingresar en varios otros estilos y destacar en el de Mariposa.

–Ocúpate de tu propio estilo

No hacía falta pensar mucho, y Nittori encontró la respuesta en la evasiva del mayor.

–…Es por Nanase-san, ¿verdad?– Rin reconoció un leve deje implícito de reproche por algo que al muchacho no le debía concernir, así que decidió ignorarle. Sólo debía concentrarse en su propia carrera, así como él estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Le arrojó la húmeda toalla azul para dirigirse de nuevo a la línea de partida.

Horas más tarde, Matsuoka seguiría entrenando con su compañero de habitación sobre su propia cama, haciendo flexiones mientras el chico sostenía sus talones para evitar que estos se elevaran del colchón. Debía admitir que le alagaba un poco la preocupación de Aiichirou por su estabilidad emocional, pero a veces, simplemente pensaba que el de cortos cabellos no decía realmente que había detrás de su constante atención.

Era casi como un acosador.

Un acosador iluso e inocente que tenía algunos de los defectos que el mismo Rin poseía, como la inseguridad y la envidia, y con el que irremediablemente no podía evitar sentirse identificado por ello.

–¿Acaso irá a ver a Nanase-san?

Siseó sin poder evitarlo al saberse descubierto por Aichirou. Y entonces el chico escupió _todo. _Que lo admiraba y envidiaba a la vez, tanto, que se debatían ambas emociones sin declarar ganadora a ninguna de ellas. Que desearía tener un poco de toda esa seguridad y confianza que poseía Matsuoka. Que este caminaría por el sendero de la auto destrucción si solo pensaba en _ganar y destruir _y que, realmente, se preocupaba por él mucho más de lo que sería conveniente.

Rin se sentía curioso al ver como sentimientos tan puros como la admiración y el anhelo y oscuras como la envidia y la frustración podían hacer mella en su compañero. Y se sentía responsable, de cierta forma, por saber cuánto se esforzaba el menor para obtener un poco de su atención y que pese a ello, él sólo se enfocaba en mirar más allá de sus narices hacia el infinito azul donde se encontraba la mirada de Haru.

Se podía decir que le ignoraba a propósito, si, pero no tenía opción. Debía concentrarse en alcanzar su meta: ganarle a Haruka. Ganar a Haruka. Distraerse no estaba permitido; sería fatal.

Pese a ello y como una pequeña muestra de cortesía…no pudo evitar contarle todo. Su motivación. Su tristeza. El sueño incumplido de su padre y el cómo se sentía responsable por ello. De alguna forma quería decirlo en voz alta, aunque el niño nada tenía que ver con eso.

Quería que de alguna forma alguien lo escuchara, que alguien le entendiera, que _alguien _le dijera lo que le hacía falta para poder avanzar. Sentía la necesidad de expiar su pecado por impedir que su padre siguiera su sueño de ser Nadador Olímpico. Que…

–Hay alguien a quien tengo que derrotar antes de poder hacer que se cumpla

No notó la triste mirada de Nittori porque estaba concentrado en desquitarse con la lata de bebida en su mano pero la intuyó ante el deje desganado en la voz del otro.

–Es Nanase-san, ¿verdad?

_Sí, ese irresponsable y poco serio chico que sólo nada porque le gusta el agua. Ni más ni menos. Sin tomarse en serio los entrenamientos, sin hacer el esfuerzo necesario…sólo nadar, como si no fuera nada más que un juego que gana sin hacer apenas el intento._

–Si no puedo derrotarlo, no podré seguir adelante

–Matsuoka-senpai…

Regresaron a los dormitorios entrada la noche. Debían dormir temprano porque al día siguiente les esperaban retos exhaustivos, tanto física como mentalmente.

–Deberíamos dormirnos ya, senpai, puede seguir ejercitándose mañana en los calentamientos– Nittori se estaba cambiando la camisa de su pijama pero sabía, por como rechinaba la cama, que Rin no estaba precisamente preparándose para dormir.

–… ya he descansado suficiente. Ahora solo quiero que llegue mañana y haré algo mientras espero– siguió contabilizando mentalmente el número de abdominales que había hecho, el soporte de la cama crujía y le guiaba con el conteo; pero la queja del chico de cabello platinado solo aumentó, haciéndole incomodar.

–¡Pero senpai, ya es tarde y debe descansar! ¿Qué hará si mañana está cansado por falta de sueño y pierde la carr-

–No perderé, no digas estupideces Nittori

Su voz fue filosa y grave, clavando en el chiquillo una mirada disgustada y amenazante. Su kouhai tragó saliva, disgustado.

–¡P-pero senpai-!

–Ya basta, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos y deja de acosarme

–¡Matsuoka-senpai! – Aiichirou se sintió ofendido ¡él sólo estaba preocupado por su compañero! Pero, como siempre, Rin no parecía entenderlo. Parecía no estar consciente de lo importante que era como miembro del equipo de natación de Samezuka, de lo que valía como deportista para el equipo…de lo que significaba para él.

El pelirrojo sólo chistó impaciente, ignorándole.

–¡No me ignore, Matusoka-sen-

Abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, delatando con ello la impresión al tener al mayor frente a él en cuestión de segundos, a escasos metros de distancia, mirándole directamente con el ceño fruncido.

–Si tanto quieres que me duerma, entonces haz algo para que drene toda esta energía– le dijo con burla, logrando su cometido de silenciar al muchacho. Sonrió satisfecho al verle tragar nervioso, _había conseguido intimidarlo_. Se disponía a regresar a su cama cuando sintió el agarre del chico en su mano.

–L-lo haré. Le ayudaré a drenar su energía

–¿Huh?

No obtuvo respuesta más que una furtiva mirada y el sonrojo del rostro del chico que parecía una rémora. Entonces _todo _tuvo sentido para el tiburón.

_La excesiva preocupación al punto de llegar al acoso. El constante recordatorio de cuanto le admiraba. Sus labios fruncidos cuando hablaba de Haruka. Su incomodidad cuando le veía tener contacto con sus viejos compañeros. _

–Nittori…tú…

–Senpai…tiene mucha energía acumulada _aquí_

Instintivamente Rin bajó su mirada hacia su entrepierna, y notó como una peculiar dureza comenzaba a hacer un bulto en su pantalón.

Abrió la boca sorprendido, pero no profirió el gritito de asombro que resonó en su mente. No era un mocoso como para no saber qué era una erección, pero lo que no entendía era _porqué _tenía una en ese momento.

Sus ojos celestes resplandecieron y con un gesto que pedía autorización previa, acercó su temblorosa mano a la tela del pantalón de su superior, justo sobre su entrepierna. Rin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…¡si hace un momento estaba hablando tranquilamente con él, y ahora lo tenía cerca de _ahí! _

–Oye, Nittori ¡que demon-

Sintió como su erecto miembro se desprendía de su prisión de tela….Curioso resultaba que el tiburón parecía compartir con Haru la manía de usar traje de baño en lugar de ropa interior.

–Matsuoka-senpai…¿estaría bien si fuese Nanase-san?– con esa pregunta lo desarmó ¿tanto así le preocupaba lo que él pensara de Haruka? Haruka era su amigo, su rival, su piedra en el camino, su razón para seguir….era su…¿qué era Haruka para él?

_Haruka es…él es…si fuera él ¿estaría bien? No. No, es decir…._

–N-nitto -¡uh!

Una lamida tímida en la punta de su miembro le arrancó un quejido de sorpresa, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Debía volver a la realidad, por más absurda que esta fuese: su compañero de habitación, su kouhai que tenía una exasperante adulación hacia él, estaba practicándole sexo oral y se sentía _endemoniadamente bien._

El chico temblaba y batallaba con su garganta para evitar el reflejo de vomito cuando, literalmente, se atragantó con el pene de Rin a medio entrar. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y perladas por el sudor del esfuerzo, y aunque sus ojos se humedecieron, contuvo las lágrimas con toda su fuerza.

Aiichirou se estaba esforzando al máximo para transmitirle al mayor todos sus sentimientos. Entonces Rin debía esforzarse también.

Esforzarse por avanzar al derrotar a su némesis y seguir adelante con su vida. Por lo pronto, y aunque tuviera a un dedicado chico a su servicio _no podía corresponderle con sentimientos mediocres._

_Porque primero debía aclarar hasta qué punto, que tanto sentía de _aquello _por Haruka._

– Nitto-ri

Con un gruñido ahogado, se corrió en la boca del más chico. Su primer impulso fue el de disculparse con él pero al verle negar enérgicamente con la cabeza y reconocer convicción en sus azules orbes, entendió que la resolución del chico era fuerte.

Así como sus sentimientos hacía él.

…Así como la pasión que tanto admiraba de Haruka por el nadar.

* * *

Finalmente el día llegó. Hoy empezaría el torneo. Con una meta en mente y evadiendo el autobús del instituto que lo llevaría a la locación de la prefectura, frente a la tumba de su padre juró ganar por ambos.

–Papá, mírame. Definitivamente voy a ganar

Apretó sus nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos por la fuerza aplicada y se encaminó al sitio donde vería al equipo de natación de la Secundaria Iwatobi.

Ya en la locación y tras haber calentado lo suficiente, se dirigió al pasillo de salida que daba hacia las piscinas internas donde competiría por los primeros ocho lugares para clasificar. Su meta era ganarle a Haruka, lo demás, llegaría en consecuencia. Luego escuchó unos pasos conocidos. No necesitó elevar la vista para saber quién era.

–Como lo prometí, aquí estoy

–Por supuesto. Mantuve bajo mi tiempo para estar en la misma categoría que tú

–No es necesario. Nos veremos de nuevo en la final

Frente a frente, la batalla ya había empezado fuera del agua

–No puedo esperar tanto. Además…– sin mirarle, se ajustó sus googles con esa forma característica suya –, no hay garantía de que llegues a la final

_No me interesa nadie más. Esto es entre tú y yo_ con eso en mente, tras dejárselo claro al azabache, pasó a su lado para dirigirse a la línea de partida en la piscina

Lado a lado. Carril cuatro. Carril cinco. Nada más existía aparte de la mirada rojiza perdiéndose en la azulada, pero un ruido irrumpió en su mundo personal.

El conteo de salida.

_En sus marcas…_

…_¡fuera!_

Frenéticamente, chapoteos desenfrenados y respiraciones agitadas sólo se escuchaban en la pecera gigante que contenía al delfín y al tiburón, agua, y en ella, historias y sentimientos, opacando a la bulliciosa multitud de los animadores y fanaticada en las gradas.

Llegó a la primera vuelta…no había rastro de Haru.

Con fuertes y desesperadas brazadas pasó justo al lado de Nanase quien aún estaba camino al extremo de la piscina, y el mundo pareció detenerse un momento: contempló con alevosía la sorpresa y preocupación de su rival en su mirada. Sintió la adrenalina inyectarle euforia y esperanza.

_¡Puedo ganar! ¡Voy a ganar! _

Todo fue blanco por un segundo.

_¡Haru-¡_

Respiró profundo. Vio el tablero de resultados.

Primer lugar.

¡Primer lugar!

Explotó en euforia.

–¡Sí!

_¡Al fin! Al fin…puedo avanzar. Al fin. _

Cinco años de entrenamiento y emociones turbias pasaron frente a sus ojos en un parpadeo. Salió del agua, quería saborear ese momento, confirmar que no _estaba soñando._ _Que no despertaría sudando en su habitación tras un mal sueño._

–Haru. Yo gané. Lo que significa que nunca volveré a nadar contigo…

Prepotente. Orgulloso. _Feliz. _Altivo, apoyando triunfante su mano en la cadera; viendo a Haruka desde arriba, mientras este se hundía en el desespero.

Cruzaron miradas otra vez. Matsuoka arrugó el entrecejo.

–Nunca más

Dio la vuelta, no podía soportar verse reflejado en la profundidad de los ojos –ahora turbios– del otro: Sentía que le arrastraría con él.

_No es un sueño…gané, ahora puedo seguir adelante._

_Solo._

Y entonces, al darse la vuelta, sintió algo quebrarse, deshacerse y desprenderse de su interior. Era el lazo que tenía con Nanase Haruka que él mismo se encargó de crear y destruir.

#####

Vale, ódienme por dejar a Rin "sin chivo y sin mecate" pero es que no logro decidir si lo quiero con Haruka o con el hotty shota-kun aunque sea para que le mueva el piso e.e si, así de despreciable me ha hecho este fandom xD

Espero que pese a todo lo malo les haya gustado al menos un poco ;P háganmelo saber queridos, que no leo mentes a distancia~

Besos y gracias por leer


End file.
